No Catwalk
by Hey Tay
Summary: "Models? Us?" What do you do when your asked to be walk the runway when you kill for a living? Plus, your suspected of numerous crimes? It's not an easy catwalk being a model/shinobi. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Why was I assigned to this mission anyway? I've only been a ninja for this village for what? Four months?!_ _And to think! That old lady assigned me to a C ranked mission! C ranked!_

Karin grumbled as she jumped to the forest floor. She'd scanned the forest for any other chakra signatures other than the ones around her over five times in the past two minutes. She rolled her eyes upward for the tenth time in the past minute and a half. Bored out of her mind, she glanced around her at her 'teammates'. Their normal ANBU gear was left at home and their tattoos covered for the sake of the mission and its rank. The brunette with the buns was made the leader. The blonde, her second-in-command. She and the Hyuga were the lookouts while that _thing_ was made the medic. That pink haired know-it-all show-off.

_What does she got that I don't? Yeah she's smart, talented, and,_ Karin gave a small shudder. _Pretty. I have all that! So why does he see her and not me?!_ She shook her head to clear the thought as she looked at the last two people traveling with them. The dirty blonde had decided to join them on their mission. Something about seeing her brothers for vacation.

The man they were escorting was apparently some famous artist, but none of them had heard of him. They were to escort him on his trip to Suna. When questioned why he needed an escort, the old bat had said that he was in danger of being kidnapped. _Yeah, whatever._ To get there faster they had decided to take turns carrying him, to everyone's dislike. But the fan-carrier wouldn't; no, she was just a guest! Karin muttered a few curses about the woman under her breath.

They were setting up camp for the night before it was too dark to see, sunset in less than thirty minutes. Everyone took up a job and got to work. The three tents were set up, one for the client and the other two for three girls each, the fire was crackling and there was food and water. Ino sat by the fire and looked at her surroundings. Everyone was sitting by the fire, enjoying the out doors. Their client had a notepad out and was drawing something, she really didn't care. She glanced over at Temari and Tenten and could hear them talking about weapons. _Typical._ Hinata was cooking their diner, fish they had caught earlier with some spices they had brought along. Karin had gone into their tent for…something, she didn't know. She was still a little isolated from everyone else, but she was warming up a little.

Ino sighed as she turned to face her best friend. Sakura barely spent anytime with them now. She started working in the hospital more, went on more missions. The only time they saw her was when they had an ANBU mission and/or when they had their occasional girl's night out. She had been like this ever since Sasuke had come back. And he had been back for over six months. He'd only been given probation because he had helped in the assignation of Uchiha Madara, and killed Danzo but that was only known between him, his team, and Tsunade's immediate circle. He had been reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and, after taking the appropriate tests, become an ANBU captain. Matter of fact, all of the original Konoha 12 had become ANBU; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura became captains. His teammates had even been promoted to ANBU, though the big one, Jugo, was on leave so that Tsunade could work personally on his curse mark.

Ino sighed again and poked the fire with one of its sticks. She jerked her head up when Karin came running out of the tent.

"Enemy to the northeast. At least twelve. Twenty seconds." She pulled out twin kunai from her knee high ninja boots and took up a fighting stance as everyone got into position. Ino grabbed the water and threw on the fire as Hinata placed the food somewhere between the tents. Tenten, the closest, grabbed the man and hid him behind some bushes as they all turned and readied themselves for the attack.

About nineteen ninja landed on the ground, facing them. They wore no shinobi village headband and donned face masks. They each held a weapon, some more common while some less, ready to attack. A silent signal was given as they charged towards them. Temari whipped her fan out, blowing three away, and jumped after them. Hinata took up the Gentle Fist stance and struck three more, immobilizing them. She then stopped, surprising an oncoming ninja with a scythe, and performed her Gentle Step Twin Lions on her. Once her opponent let go of her weapon, she stabbed between two ribs in the upper left chest region with a hidden kunai, killing her. She pulled the weapon out and threw it, blocking the one that was aimed at Sakura.

Sakura nodded at her, a fast thank you, and then continued her attack. With chakra laced fists, she punched the ground then jumped to escape the collapse. She looked up as a ninja came at her, throwing shuriken. They embedded into her body, only for it to explode into millions of cherry blossom petals. He cursed and landed on an erected piece of ground, missing the petals float behind him and mold into the rosette. She pulled out her own shuriken.

"SHANNARO!" Tenten glanced at her pink haired friend. The ninja that had been standing in front of her fell to the ground, a shuriken planted at the base of his neck. The brunette chuckled as she turned to face the small circle of ninjas that had encased her. She smirked at the six, taking the scrolls out from her pouch. "Twin Rising Dragons…" She whispered, the scrolls spiraling towards the sky around her. She stood there, watching her enemies' blink of surprise as weapons appeared from the scroll. She twitched her fingers, attaching chakra strings from them to the weapons. With a directed swoop of her arms, "Impact." The six fell as metal came in contact with vital organs.

Karin looked at the number left and their chakra signatures. _So we're left with the strongest and smartest. Great._ She rolled her eyes but called to her teammates. "Yo! Twenty-six Spiral!"

"Hai!"

Ino released her clan jutsu and slit her throat at the last second, killing her opponent. She spotted Hinata and ran towards her at top speed as she did the same. The two raced at each, forming the same hand seals as Tenten pulled the large scroll off her back. The scroll unraveled and katana's and spears popped out. She attached strings to them and waited. As the blonde and the Hyuga continued running and their signs, Sakura and Karin joined behind and to the side of them, forming separate signs. The four met in front the last ninja standing. "Spiraling Serpent: Sol Luna Strike!" **(1)**

Ino and Hinata finished their signs and flipped into the air, grabbing the others hand that wasn't a chakra scalpel. Temari twisted her arms while she waved her fan in a huge arc, sending the two girls into a spiral and encasing them in Tenten's weapon attack. Karin wrapped her fingers in an O around her mouth and let fire jet out into the air current as Sakura did the same with a stream of water.

The enemy had put up a dome of rock around them but the combination of the three elements used shattered an area big enough for the two flying girls to fit in. With quick movements and knowledge of the body, they severed every muscle tissue and tendon that kept them alive. They jumped out, letting the fire and water scorch their bodies with the steam.

The girls turned away from the display and caught their breath. They smiled at each other and gave high fives, even Karin. "Good job girls! Our timings increased!"

"I see you studied more Ino-chan." Hinata smiled at the blonde.

"You too Hinata!" Ino grinned back and patted her on the shoulder.

Karin smirked at Sakura. "Nice work pinkie."

"Thanks, but you could use more power." Karin gaped at her. Sakura grinned then laughed. "I'm kidding! It was excellent four eyes!"

"Hey! Where is he?!" They looked at Temari and saw her where the client had once been. Sakura let out a few curses as they set out to search. They found him a minute later in his tent, sketch pad in hand. His brown eyes were large as he stared at them. The pad fell out of his hand, revealing a few drawings of women in clothes.

"Yo! You okay?"

He shook his head and mumbled something. "Speak up!" Tenten, being Tenten, was loud and rough as she shook him and snapped in his face.

"A-amazing… simply amazing."

"What?" The girls gave him a weird look as his face lit up and he nodded his head, his mop of black hair going everywhere.

"I must have you! All of you!"

Temari bristled at his statement. "Excuse me?! Do you want to die?!"

"Because we can kill you in less than a second!" Ino was right behind her.

"No, no! Not like that!" He put his hands up defensively. "Do you not know who I am?"

Hinata put her hands up nervously. "Um, no."

He made a face as if he was offended. "I am Senta Kamizuru! Owner of the Zuru Elements fashion line and modeling agency!"

"Fashion line? Modeling agency?" Some of the girls stared at him with confusion while others, namely Ino, stared with surprised glee.

"Oh Kami! You're the owner?! I love your clothes, and your models are so pretty!" Ino gushed as she shook his hand.

"Why, thank you." Senta smiled at his fan. "But like I said, I must have you six! Your looks, your bodies, your style! You all are perfect!"

Hinata looked at the others. "I don't know… We _are_ kunoichi, not models."

"Don't worry! I design fashionable ninja clothing too. Ones suitable for battle."

Ino looked at them and gave them puppy dog eyes. "Please! Come one you guys, it'll be fun!"

"Well I'm up for it!" Karin grinned at the girl and they high fived.

"Models? Us?" Sakura spoke as she accessed the other girls' faces. "We need time to think about it."

Senta nodded as he placed his notepad beside him. "Fine. If I am correct we will reach Suna in the morning. You have three days after we get there to decide." He handed each of them a card. "It's all or none. I'm only taking you as a package deal."

They looked at each and exited his tent, bidding him goodnight. Karin restarted the fire and they sat around it thinking of their decision. They would catch each other glancing around the fire, or in deep thought. What would change if they said yes? How big of a chance would they miss if they said no? What would the shinobi world think? Would they be more targeted?

"What do we do?"

* * *

Why?! Why did I have an idea at a time like this?! Well I don't know. It's just a prologue anyway. Tell me what you think; Go or No go? I have it plotted already if it's a Go. Leave your answer in a review.

**(1)**- Sol Luna is the Spanish terms for Sun and Moon (I may or may not be right. I'm not in Spanish). Since the Sun is sometimes connected with fire and the Moon controls the tides I thought that it would be a nice touch to the jutsu. :]

Well, bye-bye! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I'm only saying this once, for the rest of the story, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:** Decision

Hinata landed onto the dirt road with her friends and teammates, watching the gate of their home get closer. She walked somewhere in the middle of their little group, just to the side of Temari. Hinata glanced around her at her friends, all deep in thought. Being friends with for so long taught her to notice when they were thinking; she had even learned Karin's after a few months. Sakura and Ino were biting their lower lips, years of friendship synching them together, Tenten was twirling a kunai, Temari was unconsciously biting her nails, and Karin was repeatedly cleaning her glasses. Hinata? She was observing, but not observing. She took in her surroundings while she swam in her own thoughts. From going to continuous clan meetings, she noticed that it was something that most Hyuga's do. Maybe something to do with having the Byakugan, she didn't find it interesting enough to look into it.

They continued walking, thinking about the same thing. Once they had dropped the client off, they spent a few hours at the Kazekage's, visiting Gaara. Temari had gone with them for a little vacation time but with this question hanging in the air, she couldn't focus on it. She had bought an apartment in Konoha a year ago for when she had to work on the exams as the liaison. Despite the long hours, she loved hanging with the girls and made so many friends she decided to stay and become a Konoha ninja. She still loves her village and her brothers understood. If asked about the situation she would just say, "There's a difference between your home and your hometown."

The girls crossed the threshold of the gate, waved to Kotetsu and Izumo, and continued through the village towards the Hokage tower. They waved back to the villagers that did and nodded to their co-workers. Halfway to the Tower, they saw a familiar food restaurant. Without looking inside, they felt over six chakra signatures that they knew all too well. They continued walking, ignoring the loud talking and laughter, until a certain blonde called out to them. "Hey! Your back!"

They stopped and turned to them, smiles in place. Karin snorted and whispered, "He really is dense, isn't he?"

The flaps that were covering their heads moved, a silver blue head coming out. "Of course they are ya idiot! Even Karin can't mess missions all the time!"

Hinata sighed. "Just as dense as him."

"Hey guys! What you up?" Tenten grinned as their old teammates walked towards them. She gestured towards the two stoic ones. "Weren't you two sent on a mission earlier this week?"

"Hn. We got back yesterday."

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at the response. "Yeah. Speaking of missions we better go and give our report. So bye!"

The others took the chance and started walking. But, of course, they were stopped by the group of testosterone. "Yo! That can wait! Why not have some ramen?"

"How about no! Get back to your ramen and leave us alone!" Ino yelled at them then proceeded to storm off with the girls behind her.

Being a ninja helped at most times, but sometimes… having good hearing brings trouble. "Women. Always so troublesome."

She came to a dead stop as she brought up her shaking fist, restraining herself from turning around and doing the unthinkable. "_Or_ have every tissue in your body be broken done cell by cell, starting with the family jewels."

The whisper made its point known as several gulps were heard. The girls quietly laughed as they walked on. They reached their destination in less than ten minutes and ascended stairs. They reached the office door when they heard a "Come in."

Opening the door, they found Tsunade pouring herself a glass of… apple juice? "Um, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Temari?"

"You do know… never mind."

Tsunade gave her a questioning look but let it slide. "Report."

Tenten stepped forward, as leader, and spoke. "Mission complete. Ambushed at sunset on the last day. Nineteen rogue ninja. Nineteen neutralized. Client escorted with no harm."

"Good. Good." Tsunade took a sip of her drink. "What else?"

They stared at her with little surprise. She gave them a wink as she downed her cup. "I'm no the Hokage for nothing girls. Now what is it?"

They looked at each other, not knowing who should say it. Karin sighed and stepped forward. "The client is a fashion designer, which you most likely know."

The amber eyed woman nodded, wanting them to proceed. "During the ambush he saw something that he apparently liked and asked us to join his modeling agency."

"As models?"

"As models."

Tsunade stared them in mock surprise for a minute or two. Then she broke of into laughter. Their mouths stood agape as they stared at her. "Ah, I'm sorry girls. It's just that you all act as if it could be the end of the world."

"But shishou! If you haven't noticed, we're shinobi! How can we be models if we have missions to attend to?" Sakura shook her head as walked up to her mentor.

"She's right Tsunade-sama." Hinata spoke up in a more reasonable voice. "We don't know a thing about modeling. Plus, what would the ninja world think? What about our lives? Wouldn't we be more targeted?"

"Okay, I get it. Sakura, calm down before I get the paint balls out." Sakura quieted down as she went through a flashback of her training. "I see what you mean. It would shake some morals that have been in place for hundreds of years. But, think of what this could mean for you girls.

"You girls would be the first kunoichi to become models. New clothes, new tricks, new experiences. Be able to see the five great nations and their villages. All of you are beautiful and wonderful girls, even you Karin." Karin blushed at the compliment. "I say you girls go for it, but, even with my blessing, this is your decision to make."

The girls thought it then looked at each. Ino met everyone's eyes then stuck her hand out. "Well I'm in."

Karin put her hand on top of hers. "You know all for new things." Her tone held some sarcasm but her face was smiling.

"Oh why not." Tenten grinned as she added to the stack.

"The more the merrier!" Temari laughed as she piled her hand on.

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled as she mimicked her companions. "New experiences equal tons of fun."

Everyone turned to the rosette, the only one to stand alone. Her eyes had been trained on their hands, but sensing their eyes on her, she lifted her head and stared at them with hardened jade, the very opposite of what her name portrayed. She lifted her foot but it went backwards. She brought her hand to her neck then dragged it down as her nails drew blood from the area. She let an ounce of her pain show, "Sorry." With that said she disintegrated, leaving only a single dew-drenched blossom.

Everyone sighed as they dropped their hands. Tsunade looked at the blossom with slight interest. "So she's left you'll all…"

"No." Ino shook her head as she walked to the door, the other's following. "She just needs time to think… But knowing her, she'll say yes." They all walked out, heads hanging. Tsunade watched them go, not missing the 'eventually' that followed them. She tipped her head up, looking past the ceiling. She remembered when they would come into her office, looking for missions. She sighed as she looked at the childish faces. She stopped at a memory of three little ninja a mission. An overexcited blonde, a stoic raven, and an annoyed rosette. She had seen so much promise in the group, and after some rough spots, they really did live up to her expectations. The Sanin Incarnate. She had put her heart, soul, and mind into the rosette, and she had grown to become such a wonderful person and ninja. Tsunade sighed as she pulled her thought away from her memories, not wanted it relive what happened next. Pulling out her pen she wrote her assistant and beloved friend a note.

_As much as I like apple juice, put the sake back._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as her toes materialized into place. Once in one piece she walked forward. Before her lay dirt, sand, and scarcely any trees for the region. She stopped after a few paces and performed a single hand sign, her fingers glowed purple as she stretched them forward. Hand extended as if to shake another's, she brought it down. The air buzzed as the barrier opened a slit, allowing her entrance. Stepping through and closing it she looked behind her. She looked over the cliff at her home village, seeing the edges of housing developments and the gates. Turning around, she walked through large trees towards the waterfall.

She and the original rookie nine had discovered this place years ago, when the Uchiha was still gone. They had been standing on top of the Hokage Monument during the celebration of the village being rebuilt to launch some fire works. Naruto and Kiba, being Naruto and Kiba, had fought over a firework when it went off. It whizzed past them and in the wrong direction. It landed in a forested area so they all ran to get it, hoping a fire had not started. When they found it they were awestruck. A spring that flowed out to a waterfall, surrounded by many large trees, much like the ones in the Forest of Death. Light accumulated here as if the leaves magnified it. The water was crystal clear, to where you could see the bottom. At the bottom the water either went underground or into the small stream that flowed to the south. Behind the waterfall was a large cave, one that they concluded was about seven Kisame's tall.

They had decided to make the place their own special area. They named it Ru-ki-Tentou, Rookie Heaven. Over the years they modified the area; added a small training area in the cave, complete with an open dojo, set up torches, and put up a barrier. When war was around the corner they were afraid that it would be destroyed, hence the barrier. Only they could open it, not even the Hokage knew.

Sakura walked through the trees, breathing in the earthy smell. She reached the spring, took of her ninja heels, and dipped her feet in. She stared into water as she lazily dragged her foot in it. Moving her hands upward, she took her two senbon hair pins out of her hair, letting it fall out of the bun and landing at her waist. She had let her hair grow out over the years, liking how it kept her warm during the winter.

Running her fingers through her hair she focused chakra to her neck, where it was bleeding slowly. She didn't feel the pain at all the second she had arrived at the barrier, it was split second thing. Many missions and training over the years had toughened her and taught her that there were things that hurt worst than a katana to the stomach. Looking down at herself, she thought of the present question. Take the offer or disappoint her friends?

The cherry blossom traced her finger on the ground, gently writing two words in the soft ground. Along with her affinity to water was a second to earth, so doing this task wasn't that hard to accomplish. She looked at the words with an emotionless face. Yes or No? She showed no surprise as the yes caught on fire. Looking away, she performed a seal and water sprayed over the fire. "Uchiha."

"Haruno."

"What do you want?" She watched the spring's water go over the edge of the water fall as he came to stand next to her. He said nothing for awhile, waiting for her to look at him. When this did not happen he spoke up.

"Hn."

She let out an angry breath as she stood up and dusted off her backside. She dried her feet on the grass and put her shoes back on. She looked at the back of his head, as he had not moved, and snorted silently. "I have to go."

She turned to walk away but let her wrist be grabbed as he caught her. She looked back at him with a questioning expression. She watched as his eyes drifted down to her neck. She jerked her hand away and stood to face him. "I really have no time for this Sasuke. Just go and do wha-" She stilled as he brought his hand to the right side of her neck. He seemed to caress the scar and tattoo-like seal that outlined it. The jagged line down the middle outshined the slightly curved lines around it. It shone a dark pink, almost red, as various lines surrounding it with inked a dark green, creating a nine pointed star. The star was acted as a seal to teleport the group to Ru-ki-Tentou; each person had it in various places, Sakura had decided to place hers their. Sasuke traced the scar like it was a memorized thing, that it was forever burned into his memory.

Sakura snapped back to life, slapping his hand away she jumped back form him. She grabbed her neck and hissed at his emotionless face. "Are you asking to die? We have been through this before Uchiha." She looked him in the eye for a long time. Once no response came she continued in her original direction and walked away. She stopped ten meters from him and turned around, sending him a glare that reminded him very much of the one Madara gave him when he laid the finishing blow that he froze, eyes widening an inch. "If I see you again Uchiha and you are in a 125 foot range of me… you better find another way to revive your clan and stay a ninja from the afterlife." And with that she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke stood there for a second too long. The cherry blossoms darted towards him and cut up his exposed skin and closed. He crumpled to the ground from the shock and actual fear. He may still be his arrogant self but he had learned a few things in the six months that he had been back. One of the most important things being to never anger the spring blossom. He recognized that she had grown into a beautiful woman and a very skilled and famous kunoichi. He had acknowledged a lot of things about the female in the short time span, so much history added to the years of being in the Academy and the rookie nine. Maybe more than from that time. Let out a sigh as he rolled onto his back, staring at the light that filtered through the trees green leaves. Light. He let a small smirk dance across his features as he swam in his memories of the past year. _Sakura…_

* * *

Temari blew air through the blades of grass, the sound whistling across the training grounds. After Sakura had left they had decided to train a little to think. The spars didn't last long as they were engrossed in the conflict at hand. She played the makeshift instrument as she watched the girls laze around the field like her. She had learned to play the thing when she was a little girl while playing with her mother. Coming from a windy country was always a joy for her but when it was filled with sand it had its downs. Their mother would always take them to the shore at the southern most tip of the country where there was some vegetation. There she had taught them to play the fun instrument while they played on the beach. Temari let a sad smile play at her lips at the memory. She missed her mother and her father sometimes, but she missed her brothers the most. With the tailed-beast out of him she didn't have to worry much about Gaara; she just wished that he would realize that there is another sex out there. Actually, now that she thought about it, she recalled Kankuro saying something about seeing the red head with a brown haired Jonin together after hours. She laughed a little, now if only the older one could stick with a woman.

Temari lifted her head along with the others as their pink haired friend walked into the clearing. She held her head down as she made her way to the center of their wide, lopsided circle. Once there she cleared her thought but what she said came out into a mumble. Ino shouted to her, being the farthest away. "Speak up darling! Can't hear you in the back row!"

The girl cleared her throat again and brought her head up. "I said fine. You people when!"

They all stared with shocked eyes at the girl, not knowing what to say. Tenten put her had up, "Wait! What do you mean by 'you people'?"

Sakura laughed as she pretended to walk down a runway, which wasn't a half bad walk. "You people who want to 'flaunt your stuff' down the catwalk!" The air quotations were obviously necessary as they all sprang to their feet and jumped the poor girls. They lay on the ground in a pile, not caring if they got dirty. At that moment, all they knew and cared about was that they were sisters, all connected by many things, whether by childhood or by love. There was no black sheep in their sisterhood, just long lost siblings. Known each other for years, laughed with each other for decades, loved each other for a millennium. One other thing they knew… they were going to have fun.

* * *

Updated! Continuation of this story is a Go! Expect Fast lane to be updated next!

Adios!

**(minor edit)**


End file.
